Dawn of War
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of war is a Real Time Strategy game for the PC developed by Relic Entertainment and published by THQ. Based on Games Workshop's popular tabletop wargame, Warhammer 40,000, Dawn of War was released in September 2004. Dawn of War features four armies: *Space Marines; the campaign features the Blood Ravens, and leading them are Captain Gabriel Angelos and Librarian Isador Akios. *Orks; several clans are featured in the campaign, and leading them is Ork Warboss Orkamungus. *Eldar; the campaign features the craftworld of Biel-Tan, and their leader, Farseer Macha. *Chaos Space Marines or simply, Chaos; the campaign features the Alpha Legion, with their leaders, Sindri Myr and Lord Bale. Dawn of War introduces the Blood Ravens, an original chapter of Space Marines created by Games Workshop. The Blood Ravens' history, organization, and other background information about them are described in the White Dwarf magazine (White Dwarf, 2004) as well as the novel Dawn of War (Goto, 2004). The Single Player campaign deals with the Blood Ravens 3rd Company as they are called to assist against an Ork invasion on the planet Tartarus. This eventually pulls them into conflict with the Eldar and finally the forces of Chaos. Notable features Dawn of War has very different gameplay to most modern RTS games, because of its squad-based units, close combat options, morale, and point-based resourcing system, which had been featured to some point in certain games (such as Sid Meier's Gettysburg!, which included both morale and large groups of units) but was absent from most games produced as of 2000. * The squad system is innovative and had never really been explored in other modern RTS games, though some older RTS' had a system that was comparable. Squads can be reinforced by adding additional members, equipped with additional special weaponry, attached leaders or special units, also mostly unexplored in modern RTSes. For example, a Space Marine squad starts with 4 marines, but can be expanded up to 8 standard marines and a sergeant, and equipped with up to 4 (5 after a patch update) heavy weapons with an upgrade, or two without. These heavy weapons include: Heavy Bolters, Plasma Guns, Flamers (flamethrowers) or Missile Launchers, each of which has their own characteristics. It is also possible to attach a hero or other special units to the squad. The ability to reinforce even during battle creates interesting situations with armies being reinforced on the spot rather than new units being made in a player's base. The winner can usually expect little defense if he defeats the enemy army completely, since base fortifications are not as prominent as in most other RTS games. * The close combat units differ from other contemporary and modern RTS games as well. While the idea of close combat units dates back to Warcraft, one of the first "modern" real-time-strategy games, Dawn of War implements it more realistically. Most infantry units have both ranged and melee weapons rather than strictly one or the other, as is the case in most other modern strategy games. Any ranged unit engaged in close combat cannot fire and must engage its attacker in close combat in return. This makes tying-up enemy ranged squads with melee attacks, preventing them from firing, a tactical option and often a priority. Some units are better at melee attacks or ranged attacks than others. Some squad Leaders, Heroes, and Walkers also have additional close combat attacks that may send one or more attackers flying, temporarily removing them from combat and making them invulnerable to fire from supporting units. In addition, when a unit is defeated in close combat, the victorious unit will kill it off with a special (and often bloody) finishing move - such as unleashing a flurry of strikes on a stunned opponent before stabbing his blade through his enemy's heart. Units are invulnerable to damage while in their killing animations, which some players use to their advantage if the unit is taking fire while in combat; this is sometimes seen as a bug, although it should be noted that the invulnerable unit is also incapable of doing any damage to its attackers whilst engaged in the sync-kill. * An addition to the typical hitpoint system is morale. While units in a squad take damage individually, morale damage is applied to a squad as a whole. When morale drops to zero the squad breaks and its combat ability is greatly reduced. The player retains control of the unit and may decide whether to retreat and regain morale or stay and fight. Different weapons deal different amounts of damage to health and morale. Flamers and artillery, for example, are highly effective in depleting enemy morale. * The game uses two kinds of resources: "requisition" and "power". Requisition is generated by the army headquarters and by controlling certain points on the battlefield. Only infantry can capture these points and it takes a certain amount of time for them to do so. Points can be de-captured and then captured by the enemy. There are three kinds of points: :* Strategic Points are most common, quick to capture, and have an average line of sight. After capturing, a listening post may be built on them to protect them from de-capture; this also increases the amount of requisition generated. The listening post can be upgraded with defenses, which also further increases amount of requisition generated. If enabled, a player holding two-thirds of map's Strategic Points for 7 minutes can win a game through the Control Area Victory Condition. :* Critical Locations are almost always in uneven number on the map. These take longer to capture and have a bigger line of sight, but cannot have listening posts built on them, thus making them harder to hold. A player or team can trigger a Take and Hold victory by holding half the critical locations on the map for 8 minutes. :* Relics take the longest to capture and have a small line of sight. However, holding a relic gives access to the race's most advanced and powerful units. Relics may have listening posts built on them. :* Slag Deposits Allow players to build advanced generators on them. Advanced generators produce more power than normal generators. Apart from generating power, an advanced generator can also create a decent control area around itself. Note: Strategic Points, Relics, and Critical Locations can be depleted (they produce less requisition permanently) after a certain period of time has passed since their capture. The power resource can be generated by building generators: up to six generators can be built per headquarters. Additionally, some maps have special points called "slag deposits", at which special generators can be constructed. These are more expensive but produce power at much higher rate, as well as allowing buildings to be built nearby. As the player progresses up the tech tree reliance on power increases. Other features include heroes, 4 completely different races, and clear distinction between infantry and vehicles, with vehicles being almost impervious to the attacks of non-upgraded infantry units, while being able to destroy many of them themselves. The engine allows for full 3D camera movement. Gameplay With the addition of a squad system and more realistic ranged-close combat dynamics (see above section), Dawn of War is different from the majority of strategy games. Troops have morale, which, when drained completely, causes the squad to "break" and scatter, severely decreasing firepower but granting a movement bonus. Squads can be reinforced on the spot rather than forcing the player to create new units at their base. The game contains many breaks from the norm of the genre, and introduced several new concepts. The game is, overall, very micromanagement-oriented. With the reinforcement system, extra armament for troopers, and special skills, the player is often forced to switch back and forth between different squads and vehicles quickly, making fast decisions to keep their combat effectiveness. The strategic-point system favors aggressive gameplay; early in the game, skirmishes and battles within the first few minutes are common. The extra gameplay dynamics open up many new options for players - such as the strategy of sending in several well equipped squads against a stronger enemy force and reinforcing them as they lose their numbers, prolonging the life of the squad hopefully long enough for them to accomplish their objective (usually defense of an area until reinforcements can arrive). Infantry units in the game more accurately reflect actual warfare; each individual squad is made up of many troopers, which act independently as individuals yet fight and move as a group. If a missile blast hits the squad, the troopers are blown away. If they survive, they get to their feet and resume firing from their position, leaving the squad scattered, as it likely would be in real life. The player could order the squad to move, thereby regrouping them, or leave them as they are, which might put them at a disadvantage, or indeed, in rare cases, an advantage (against artillery barrages, for instance). Troopers fire as they move rather than being forced to stop before they fire (though this is still the case with some heavy weaponry), unlike many other strategy games. When the squad is broken and ordered to retreat, the squad tends to act less cohesively, with troopers straying from the group more easily and not moving as tightly, reflecting their panicked and demoralized state. The scope of the squad mechanics means that strategy plays an even bigger part in the game, especially with infantry warfare. Holding of strategic avenues (not necessarily Strategic Points) - such as those with valuable heavy cover near a bottleneck leading to a player's base - with infantry becomes a worthwhile task, unlike in others, where the strategic value of a location without a building or resource on it is usually next to nil and not worth defending. In other strategy games, retreat and "pulling one's losses" are not effective; unless infantry are retreating to a place where they can find more units to help them fight or to take shelter in turrets or buildings, the squad will fight as well in any other location as it does at the point at which it is already fighting. Strategic retreat is thus an ineffective tactic in most circumstances. In Dawn of War, however, with the added scope of squad-based infantry combat and reinforcements, withdrawing a squad can allow it to replenish and regain its morale at the next set of fortifications or the player's base, allowing it to perhaps drive off its attackers once they attack again - this is almost unique in the field of real-time strategy gaming. Criticism Dawn of War was mainly criticized for its short and repetitive single player campaign. Missions are fairly similar in both objectives and execution, with few exceptionsDawn of War review (Jan 30, 2006). The story in the campaign is also lacking. Also, despite several patches, many fans still consider the game to be unbalanced in multiplayer mode. Evidence for this can be found on the Dawn of War ladder pages (Space Marine and Chaos Space Marine always have the highest winning ratio; opposite for Orks)Dawn of War Ladder (Jan 30, 2006) .Dawn of War: Winter Assult Ladder (Jan 30, 2006). =Winter Assault= An expansion pack entitled Dawn of War: Winter Assault was released in 2005. There are several changes in both the singleplayer and multiplayer aspects, some of which have been criticised. Imperial Guard * A new race was included, The Imperial Guard, previously available in certain single player missions of Dawn of War. They are the countless billions of regular men outfitted with Lasguns who defend the Imperium of Man. In Dawn of War, they are extremely weak. The group you control in Winter Assault is a division of the Cadian Shock Troops. New Units * The Space Marines gain the Chaplain, a powerful close combat hero unit with a healing aura and the special ability to weaken an enemy squad's resolve and temporarily decrease their movement speed. * The Forces of Chaos gain Khorne Berzerkers, strong and fast close combat assault squad armed with a bolt pistol and a chain axe. Khorne Berzerkers have no morale whatsoever, meaning that the squad cannot be broken. * The Orks gain the Mega-Armored Nobz, slow-moving, but powerful and heavily armored semi-hero unit. Their speed can be boosted temporary with their own unique ability, although they take constant damage while using the ability. (Power Surge) * The Eldar gain the Fire Dragons, short-ranged fusion gun wielding aspect warriors best utilized against vehicles and structures, although very weak against other targets, especially in melee. New Campaign There are two new single player campaigns, which focus around a lost Imperial Titan. The three leftover races from the original Dawn of War (Orks, Eldar and Chaos) are available in addition to the new Imperial Guard, with each race trying to find and gain control of the Titan for their own reasons. Although the Titan as a whole is not controllable, its weapon systems can be used to assist in the destruction of the Necrons, who make a cameo in one level. Simplification Many of the units available in Dawn of War were simplified, reduced or limited for the Winter Assault expansion. For example, Space Marine Predator tanks were limited to carrying anti-tank weapons while Chaos Predators were limited to anti-personnel weapons. In the original Dawn of War game both sides could upgrade their tanks from anti-personnel to anti-tank. Likewise the Land Raider was converted from a heavy tank into a super-heavy tank the equal of the Imperial Guard Baneblade, and in so doing became limited to one per player. Limitations were mostly applied to the Orks who lost most of their upgrade choices and became severely limited in their weapon choices. The Eldar, on the other hand, had their "Hard Counters" removed, meaning that specialized units such as Dark Reapers were no longer as prominently effective against heavy infantry. In other words, a player could recruit more Dark Reapers, but to balance this, their main weapon and armour were drastically reduced, leaving them at a disadvantage and less use than in the original DoW. Some units, including most of the Ork army, also lost the ability to use grenades. The Chaos Space Marines also lost the ability to upgrade to missile launchers, drastically reducing their anti tank effectiveness. =Dark Crusade= October 6, 2006 October 29, 2006 November 3, 2006 | genre = Real-time strategy | modes = Single player, multiplayer | ratings = ESRB: Mature (M) PEGI: 16+ USK: 16+ | platforms = PC | media = 1 DVD | requirements = Windows 98/2000/XP/ME, 2.0 GHz Pentium IV or equivalent AMD Athlon XP processor, 512 MB RAM, 3.5 GB free hard drive space, 4x CD-ROM, 32 MB DirectX® 9.0b compatible AGP video card with Hardware Transform and Lighting, DirectX 9.0b compatible 16-bit sound card | input = }} In 2006, a second expansion was released. The expansion features two new races, the Tau Empire and the Necrons. Including the Imperial Guard from Winter Assault, this means a total of seven playable races after the expansion. Unlike Winter Assault, Dark Crusade is a standalone expansion that does not require prior installation of Dawn of War and Winter Assault to play, allowing the user to play as all seven factions in single player both in skirmish and campaign modes. Multiplayer is limited to Tau and Necron factions if Dark Crusade is installed alone, with the other factions 'enabled' with the installation of Dawn of War and Winter Assault. Tau Empire One of the new races is the Tau Empire. The Tau are designed to be powerful in shooting, but weak in close combat, much as they are in the tabletop game. To protect themselves, the Tau rely on slowing down enemy advances, and using the Kroot to engage enemies in close combat before they can reach other Tau units. Also, unlike the other races, the Tau have no defensive structures other than fortified Listening Posts, nor do they have the ability to lay mines like the other races , though the Tau Commander does have the ability to deploy stealthed snare traps along the ground, which explode and stop nearby enemy units from moving for a period of time. However, they have the ability to produce units which act as turrets and mines. XV88 Broadsides have the ability to "Entrench", whereby they become stationary but deploy dual rail guns which deal devastating amounts of damage. Their Drone Squads have the ability to bury themselves, and become infiltrated. They explode violently when they have taken critical damage. However, Broadsides and Drone Squads take up Squad and Vehicle Cap respectively. In both cases they can revert to moveable forms to act as normal units. Another difference between the other races is that the Tau's tech tree branches along two separate paths. During a game, the player is given the choice of one of two buildings to construct, which are called the "Mont'Ka (Killing Blow in the Tau language) Command Post", and the "Kauyon (Patient Hunter in the Tau language) Command Post", respectively, of which only one type can be placed in a single battle. The placement of this building allows a different selection of units and upgrades to the player, depending on which building is chosen. Necrons The other new race is the Necrons. The Necrons have a different economy model than the other races. They do not require Requisition to gain more units, only Power. Capturing Strategic Points and building obelisks on them (the necron version of a listening post) allows them to build units faster. Necron players are able to balance their forces between units to protect their base and attack the enemy, or upgrade their central HQ to eventually become a powerful Monolith.IGN interview with developers (June 8, 2006) The Necrons, unlike other armies, use their Tomb Scarab builder units to capture strategic points, critical locations and relics, and their other Necron units cannot capture Strategic Points, Critical Locations, or Relics. Only the monolith can summon more troops, while other buildings are needed for upgrades and unlocking Necrons to summon into battle. The Necron Lord can be given various artifacts through the "Forbidden Archive" building, and can have up to three unique artifacts that heighten its power. Unlike the other races, Necrons cannot build minefields. Near the end of the Necron Tier Stages, the Monolith is able to be "re-activated". It becomes a moving base, and is extremely powerful. Necrons also appeared during the final mission of Winter Assault, where the player must defend a ruined Titan from them. The only units seen were Warriors and Monoliths; the latter are so powerful that only the Titan's cannons could destroy them easily, although it was possible to take them down with other means (specially evident during the Disorder campaign). Several Necron qualities were implemented especially for this race, such as "We'll be back!" and "Phase Out". New Units * The Space Marines gain the Grey Knights, a mysterious chapter of Space Marines that specialize in hunting and killing Daemons. All Grey Knights are gifted with powerful psyker abilities, and these powers give them devastating special abilities. * The Forces of Chaos gain The Daemon Prince. This is an end-tier research ability used only for Chaos Lords that allow them to "ascend" as a Daemon Prince. The Daemon Prince is very powerful and has a Demonic Roar ability that easily saps the morale of enemy units in range. * The Orks gain the Flash Gitz. These are especially "Shooty" Orks that spend most of their time modifying their terrifying Kustom Shootas. They are extremely powerful in ranged combat but weak in hand to hand combat. * The Eldar gain the Harlequin. These servants of the Laughing God are excellent at Melee Combat and disrupting infantry. They have two powerful abilities, Harlequin's Kiss, and the Dance of Death. The Harlequin's kiss instantly kills any unit (save for commanders, vehicles, and relic units), while the Dance of Death causes the Harlequin to leap around wildly, knocking down infantry and commanders alike. * The Imperial Guard gain Heavy Weapon Teams, Imperial Guardsmen that can entrench into a stationary position to fire its prominent heavy weapon. They start with a Heavy Bolter, but can be upgraded to use a Lascannon (A large laser cannon effective against vehicles) or an Autocannon (A large-caliber repeating cannon effective against light vehicles and heavy infantry). New Campaign The events of Dark Crusade take place on the planet Kronus, a world on the Eastern Fringe of the Imperium, where the local human population co-exists peacefully with the nearby Tau Empire. Unbeknowned to the locals, Kronus also happens to be a world with hidden secrets of interest to the Blood Ravens Space Marine chapter and to the Eldar Craftworld Ulthwe. To complicate things, the insidious forces of Chaos and an incoming Ork Waaagh! are approaching the planet as well. And unknown to all, Kronus also appears to be a Necron Tomb World, with its inhabitants starting to awaken. The expansion features an "all new single-player experience", a campaign including a "meta map", similar to that in Westwood Studios's Dune games as opposed to the old, programmed, linear version. Players pick a faction to play as, and they battle it out for supremacy on Kronus using that army. Capturing and holdings certain regions provides certain bonuses both on strategic map and in battle (e.g. capturing the spaceport allows the owner to attack almost any region on the map, while satisfying the Blood God will give 2 attacks/moves per turn). Also, most other territories give the player "honor guard" units. These are small but powerful units, often made up of sergeants or upgraded troopers. For example, Space Marines get First Company Veterans, semi-hero singular marines; Eldar get units of Exarchs; Orks get 'Eavy squads; Chaos gets Chosen Champions (similar to the first company veterans); The Imperial Guard get stronger Infantry units; Tau get Fire Warrior Bodyguards and Kroot Alpha Packs; and Necrons get upgraded units. Of course, they get other units, commander units and some tanks as well. These units are deployed at the start of the battle alongside the commander. They must be trained, and if destroyed they must be re-trained. They allow for quick attacks or early defenses. Each faction gets twelve units in total, one for each region they conquer. The Dark Crusade campaign also features wargear that the characters can pick up and use in combat to give them extra abilities. This wargear is only available during the campaign. However, in multiplayer and skirmish matches, commanders are seen equipped with certain wargear items purely for cosmetic reasons. Other Updates In addition to the new units, the previous five races also receive a 'slight overhaul' to their tech trees, with many of the original units getting new abilities and/or appearances. For example, the Imperial Guard Hellhound tank gains an ability called "Let it Burn", where it spreads a wall of fire on the ground or the Chaos Aspiring Champions gains an ability called "Fear Aura". This increases the amount of maximum health of the Chaos Space Marines, Raptors or Cultists in the squad and also increases the Champion's health. The expansion also features "hard-caps" on various units, being strict limits on how many can be built. Previously some existed, such as 3 Basilisks in Imperial Guard armies. Further units have been given hard-caps, presumably to help deal with issues of imbalance and the "spamming" (producing many of one unit, generally a powerful unit that is either imbalanced or very hard to defeat) of too many powerful units, such as the infamous "Fire Prism" spam present in Winter Assault. Reception So far the expansion has received rather acclaimed reviews, citing its overhauled single-player campaign, balanced gameplay, stablized multiplayer and overall enjoyment. Most were quite surprised by the quality, and by the sheer size of the expansion. http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages2/931664.asp =Notable characters= Dawn of War Gabriel Angelos :See the Blood Ravens article for more information. In the game, Brother-Captain Gabriel Angelos is the commander of the Blood Ravens' 3rd Company. He carries a guilty conscience for destroying his homeworld Cyrene and agonizes over this continuously, though he does not often speak of it. Only his battle-brothers of the Blood Ravens truly understand his feelings on the matter. Gabriel himself, like most Imperial Soldiers, distrusts aliens immensely; it is for this reason he shows incredible disdain for the Eldar in his encounters with their leader, Farseer Macha (though in the novels, his disdain for them gradually lessens). He has also grown up with Librarian Isador Akios. He trusted him immensely. Captain Gabriel Angelos was armed with a Power Sword and Bolt Pistol, but was given a Daemon-Hammer by Inquisitor Mordecai Toth. His Bolt Pistol was also upgradable to a Plasma Pistol. Librarian Isador Akios Brother-Librarian Isador Akios was the present Librarian of the Blood Ravens 3rd Company, and a secondary character in Dawn of War. Much like Captain Angelos, Isador was born and raised on Cyrene, and became a Blood Raven around the same time as Gabriel because they were brought up together. Isador met Gabriel 30 years before the events on Tartarus when Gabriel was still a battle brother. Although his homeworld was destroyed, Isador did not blame Gabriel for his actions on Cyrene, since it had to be done. While the Blood Ravens 3rd company was on the doomed planet of Tartarus, Isador slowly succumbed to the powers of Chaos, tempted by the traitorous Sorcerer of the Alpha Legion named Sindri Myr, telling him of the "Key", and tempting him to use it. When Inquisitor Mordecai Toth arrived, he detected a Chaotic taint and came up with the assumption that it originated in Gabriel. Because of this, they were blinded to Isador's corruption and thus, could not stop Isador before he finally seized the Maledictum and turned to Chaos, bringing Gabriel's trust in his old friend crumbling to the ground. Isador was killed in a duel between himself and Gabriel, and Gabriel used his death as an example of the fate of Space Marines who fell to Chaos. Isador was armed with a Force Weapon and Bolt Pistol. He was able to be upgraded with a Plasma Pistol later on in the campaign. Inquisitor Toth Mordecai Toth is a member of the Ordo Malleus, having been sent on assignment with some knowledge of Tartarus's dark past and a powerful daemonic artifact sleeping there. Toth's mere presence indicates something dark afoot on Tartarus, and none dare cross Toth directly. Toth, upon landing, immediately suspects Gabriel, the Blood Raven Force Commander, of being tainted by Chaos, citing that Gabriel willingly put his own world to the torch. As an Inquisitor, Toth has authority to seize command of almost any Imperial force, including the Imperial Guard. Toth realizes later, to his horror, that it was in fact Isador, not Gabriel, who had contracted the taint of Chaos. When the truth is known, Toth apologizes, and to steel Gabriel against the battles ahead, bestows upon Gabriel his holy Daemonhammer, Godsplitter, a weapon of the Inquisition imbued to crush the sorcerer-turned-Daemon Prince Sindri Myr - and those who would associate with Chaos. In the prologue for the novel Dawn of War by CS Goto, Toth was involved in an Ordo Xenos mission on Tartarus in the year 999.M38 where he and a Deathwatch Kill-Team secured a piece of the Wailing Doom sword of the Biel-Tan Avatar following it's duel with the Daemon Prince (which was entombed in the Maledictum stone after it's defeat). It is revealed that this fragment of the sword was forged into the Godsplitter to use against Chaos. It is also worth noting that a member of his Kill-Team was Captain Trythos of the Blood Ravens (who would later serve on as a Dreadnought of the 3rd Company by the time of Dawn of War). In the epilogue of the book, it appears that Toth either in league with the Daemon and was possesed by it (or possibly this was merely the Daemon taking Toth's form). If this is correct, then the reasons that Toth wanted Gabriel to break the Maledictum Stone entombing the Daemon and why he became involved on Tartarus on both occasions become clear. Toth was equipped with a Daemon-Hammer(God-Splitter), and a Plasma Pistol. In the campaign, after giving Gabriel his Daemon-Hammer, Toth was equipped with Gabriel's Power Sword. Colonel Brom Carus Brom is an Imperial Colonel tasked with overseeing the 37th Tartarus Planetary Defense Force Regiment, or PDF. Brom accepts commands from Gabriel with little hesitation, having a deep respect for the commander; however the mere presence of Toth is enough to make the veteran Colonel break out in hives. It is believed Brom escapes off-planet with his remaining troops during the later missions in Dawn of War's single-player campaign. In the events of the novelized version of Dawn of War by C.S. Goto, Colonel Brom instead turned to Chaos and attacked Captain Gabriel Angelos during his attack/push to the summit where the Maledictum was located. According to the novel, Colonel Brom was not satisfied being put down on occasion by Gabriel's orders, resulting in Chaos finding its way into his heart. Colonel Brom was nevertheless killed along with the corrupted PDF and Imperial Guard who had turned traitor. Only a handful of Loyal Imperial Guards survived and joined up with the Forces of Order (Space Marines and Eldar) in the battle to the Summit. Brom was armed with a Power Sword and Bolt Pistol. He was able to use the "Rally Squad" ability that Space Marine Sergeants were equipped with. Farseer Macha A Farseer of the Eldar Craftworld of Biel-Tan. Macha was the one who sealed the Daemon in the Maledictum, and seeks to prevent its release. Later events seem to show that her destiny is rapidly becoming intertwined with that of Captain Angelos. Macha takes a vow to kill him with the first chance she gets when he ignorantly destroys the Maledictum Stone, releasing the Daemon. Macha thinks twice of this after being put in a desperate situation in the second novel, where the Necrons are awoken. Again the humans are to blame. Macha was armed with a Witchblade and Shuriken Pistol in Dawn of War. Lord Bale Bale is the Chaos Lord who brought the ruinous powers of Chaos, namely the Alpha Legion, to Tartarus. He was pursuing the Maledictum for himself, and the Chaos gods. He believed he was in control; however, Sindri Myr was actually making all the important decisions. Eventually Sindri left Bale to fight Gabriel Angelos by himself so that when Bale was killed in the duel, his "Sacrifice" added to the deaths needed to obtain the Maledictum. Bale was armed with a Manreaper Scythe and a Bolt Pistol. Sindri Myr A Chaos Sorcerer of the Alpha Legion, Sindri used his powers to subvert the Space Marine Librarian Isador to fight for Chaos, in return for the promise of power. Sindri himself killed, or had the Chaos Space Marines under his command kill, numerous Imperial citizens, Guardsmen, Space Marines, Orks, his own Chaos Marines, and even Lord Bale, to accumulate blood sacrifice for Khorne, the Chaos blood god. After releasing the Maledictum he chose himself as the carrier for the Daemon Prince, which was vanquished by Force Commander Gabriel, thus adding the last sacrifice to release the daemon from the Maledictum. As a Chaos Sorcerer, Sindri was armed with a Bedlam Staff and Bolt Pistol. Warboss Orkamungus The Ork warboss in charge of the invading Ork clans on Tartarus. He is bribed by Lord Bale and Sindri to mount the invasion that will distract the Imperials from their search for the Maledictum. He was killed by Blood Ravens' forces. Winter Assault General Sturnn General Sturnn is the stern and upstanding leader of the Imperial Guard contingent deployed in Winter Assault's campaign mode. He wields a pair of lightning claws, one of which has an integral Storm Bolter. He also carries a Laspistol, but only uses this for field executions (one of his special melee combat kills involves its use). Unlike other Imperial officers, he is willing to ally with aliens if it would mean reaching his objective. Farseer Taldeer A Farseer of the Ulthwe Craftworld, Farseer Taldeer was part of the Eldar strike force sent to Lorn V to retrieve the Soul Stone in anticipation of an impending Necron attack. She and her group saved General Sturnn's men on two different occasions, without them knowing until much later in Winter Assault. When General Sturnn returned the favor by shielding the Eldar from a huge Ork WAAAGH!!, the two races formed a temporary (and uneasy) alliance to further their own goals. She was armed with a Witchblade and Shuriken Pistol in Winter Assault. Leading the Ulthwe again, she returns in Dark Crusade with a seemingly deeper voice, (much resembling that of Farseer Macha) and begins with a standard Eldar Power Sword and Shuriken Pistol. At the end of the campaign, when equipped with full "Wargear", Taldeer is armed with a Singing Spear,(which appears to be dual-bladed), and a Dual-Shuriken Pistol as well as a full suit of superior wraithbone armour. Lord Crull The borderline psychopathic Chaos Lord that leads his Blood Legion of Khorne against the enemy on Lorn V. He and Gorgutz stikes an uneasy alliance in order to destroy the Forces of Order, but immediatly breaks once Gorgutz announces he will destroy the Titan, which he wants to claim for his own personal gain. He was defeated and killed on Lorn V by the Ork Warboss Gorgutz, but if Eliphas the Inheritor finishes off the Orks in Dark Crusade, Eliphas recovers Crull's skull and adds it to the tally for the Skull Throne of Khorne. Rather than the Manreaper wielded by Lord Bale, Crull was armed with a large Khornate mace. Warboss Gorgutz The self-important warboss who unites the Ork Clans on Lorn V to claim the worthiest of heads, and to destroy the Titan. Following his defeat on Lorn V, Gorgutz renewed his Waaagh! on Kronus. Gorgutz carried a trophy pole which he called his "pointy stikk", upon which he would display the severed heads of the enemy commanders he had defeated, including that of General Sturnn. After his Waaagh! was stopped, Gorgutz managed to escape after his defeat, and promised to return. Chaplain Varnus The Ultramarines Chaplain who leads the Space Marines who escort the Titan's crew to the Titan. He has immense respect for General Sturnn, yet he distrusts the Eldar Farseer Taldeer. It is unknown if Varnus was killed on Lorn V. Dark Crusade Davian Thule Brother-Captain Thule is set to be the leader of the Space Marine deployment to Kronus in Dark Crusade. When he arrived on the planet, he sent a message to Governor-Militant Alexander to evacuate all civilians and Imperial Guardsmen before the Space Marines could begin their purge. However, Alexander refused, and now the Marines must fight other soldiers of the Imperium. Thule regrets having to kill his brothers-in-arms, but orders are orders - Kronus must be purged. At this time, not much is known of him other than being part of the Blood Ravens. Thule is armed with a standard-issue Chainsword and Bolt Pistol at the beginning of the campaign, and when fully upgraded carries a daemonhammer and melta-gun, along with wearing heavily ornate artificier armour, and a backpack-mounted teleporter. When the Blood Ravens finish off the other seven races in Dark Crusade, they collect their spoils of war and preserve some of the Chapters' secrets on the planet. The Inquisition arrives to question their actions but the commanding officers manage to finagle their way through the interrogations by claiming they were just following orders from their Chapter Master. The narrator then states that the darkest time for the Chapter begins after they complete their Dark Crusade. The survivors of the shattered 1st Kronus Regiment bear a deep hatred for the Blood Ravens even though Thule arranges safe transport for the Guardsmen who actually fought against his Marines, and executes every one of the rebelling 1st Kronus 5th Company soldiers. Eliphas the Inheritor A Word Bearers Dark Apostle who seeks the favour of the Chaos gods, he is the Warlord of the Chaos Marines on Kronus in Dark Crusade, leading a full company from the Deimos Peninsula. What is known of him is that he seeks to restore Chaos' lost honour on Kronus after it was defeated by the Ultramarines during the Horus Heresy. Eliphas was but a mere Sergeant in the Horus Heresy. Eliphas was armed with a Power Sword and a Bolt Pistol in the beginning of the campaign, but once upgraded carries a melta gun and an accursed crozius, and wears the helmet of the Word Bearer's Primarch Lorgar and daemon armour sporting a backpack-mounted banner made of human skin. Eliphas can also ascend to a Daemon Prince once all of his other wargear has been obtained. When the Word Bearers finish off the other seven races in Dark Crusade, Kronus itself is transformed into a Daemon World, with most of the population being converted to Chaos or killed off. Eliphas ascends to Daemonhood with the favor of the four Chaos Gods and rules over the planet and uses it as a stepping stone to launch further attacks against the Imperium. Lukas Alexander Lukas Alexander was initially sent to Kronus to track down and capture Farseer Taldeer after her actions on Lorn V (Shown in Winter Assault). His forces landed in an abandoned city, and found traces of ancient relics scattered across the planet, including a "Hellstorm Cannon", a piece of weaponry from a Horus Heresy Era Imperator Titan. The city was renamed "Victory Bay", and techpriests began excavating the massive Hellstorm cannon. The Imperium then gave Lukas Alexander the title of "Governor-Militant" of Kronus, and tasked him with conquering the planet for the Imperium. Alexander formed the 1st Kronus Regiment, which he named "The Liberators", since he believed his soldiers were fighting to free the humans who were on the planet. Unfortunately, his goals put him at odds with a Blood Ravens force who are on Kronus trying to uncover mysteries about the chapter's past. The Blood Ravens have been ordered to purge the planet in order to ensure the secrecy of their findings. They warn Alexander to leave, but he is determined to follow through with his orders and push the other factions off Kronus. Alexander is armed with Power Claws and wrist-mounted Bolter. Once fully upgraded he wears a wrist-mounted plasma pistol and powerfists as well as a full suit of carapace armour. Should the Governor-Militant be successful in his task, he will become one of the most powerful men in the galaxy with an entire planet at his command, loyal Guardsmen, a Hellstorm cannon, and a debt owed by the techpriests of Adeptus Mechanicus. He will, however, have gained an enemy in the form of the Blood Ravens, who will probably be too busy defending themselves in front of the Inquisition. When the Imperial Guard finishes off the other seven races in Dark Crusade, most of the 1st Kronus Regiment is sent off world to other battlefields while Lukas Alexander stays behind to oversee the creation of a new government and train the new PDF. The Adeptus Mechanicus is grateful to Alexander for defending them while they completed their study of the Hellstorm Cannon. The human population that had chafed so long (apparently) under Tau control rose up and murdered every single Tau once Alexander destroys the Tau stronghold. His men have seized documents from the Blood Raven's razed Castellum Incorruptus in North Vandea that shows previous visits to the planet and shocking gaps and contradictions in the Chapter's history - which calls into question the true nature of the Blood Ravens. Shas'O Kais The leader of the Tau forces on Kronus in Dark Crusade, he plans to liberate the entire planet from the other six races. Using a XV22 Battlesuit like the Tau Commander Shadowsun, he is at first only equipped with a Burst Cannon in his right hand, but later in the game, at full weapon capacity, he carries a Fusion Blaster (replacing the Burst Cannon), subsequently replaced by a Plasma Rifle, a Heavy Flamer in his left hand and Missile Launchers mounted on each shoulder. He also wears Iridium armour and can be equipped with a Cloaking Field and a Jetpack and an Advanced Sensors Array to help him detect stealth units. A Shield Drone and a Gun Drone can accompany him when they are earned in the campaign. When his Tau Strike Force finishes off the other seven races in Dark Crusade, the Tau colony on Kronus is slowly revitalized as more Tau begin to move in from other worlds. Humans that fought against the Tau are placed in single gender re-education camps and are treated like second-class citizens. Apparently the Tau are also enacting some sort of sterilization policy to prevent human reproduction - as the human population starts to dwindle very rapidly as the Kronus colony begins to thrive. Though there is no evidence to directly support or deny this fact, it is worth noting that he shares the same name as the Tau protagonist from the game Fire Warrior, and may indeed be the same Kais; however, it is also worth noting that "Kais" is the Tau word for "skillful", and it is itself a common name in the Fire Caste. Necron Lord of Kronus The leader of all Necron forces on Kronus. He is unable to speak, and relies on one of his Pariahs to speak for him. In fully upgraded form he has a reinforced body and carries a deadly Staff of Light equipped with Skinning and Reaping Blades and a built-in Gauss Flayer. When the Necrons finish off the other seven races in Dark Crusade they deploy their massive obelisks from beneath the surface and kill off every single living organism on the planet and dry up the oceans to turn the planet into a Tomb World. The Kronus Tomb World becomes a thorn in the side of the Imperium for years to come. Thomas Macabee The Techpriest that led the expedition into Kronus's Thur'abis Plateau where the Necrons were based. Everyone in his expedition was killed except for him, and he was made into one of the Necron Pariahs. He will speak on behalf of his Lord when facing down enemies - however players cannot kill Macabee in his Pariah form as he doesn't appear on the battlefield itself. =Voice Cast= * Brian Dobson * Mark Oliver * Michael Dobson * Nicole Oliver * Paul Dobson * Peter New * Richard Cox * Scott McNeil * Tony Gronick * Richard Newman * Tim Lewinson * Laura Sadiq * Brian Drummond =Novels= In December 2004, Black Library released a novelization of Dawn of War by Cassern S. Goto (Goto, 2004). The book expands on the story found in the Single Player campaign, with additional characters and in more detail. A follow-up novel, Dawn of War: Ascension (Goto, 2005) was released in November 2005, continuing the story of Captain Angelos and the Blood Ravens. A third book titled Dawn of War: Tempest, again by Goto, was released 2006; telling the story of Blood Ravens Librarian Rhamah and his struggle to save his chapter's gene-seed in the Eye of Terror, as well as continue the story of Angelos following the events of Ascension. =Miscellaneous= * Dawn of War has an active modding community. Relic Entertainment released official modding tools for the community to use. * Dawn of War is also the name of a cancelled Real Time Strategy game set in prehistoric times by SouthPeak Interactive. =References= * }} **The same information can be found in }} * * Footnotes =External links= *[http://www.dawnofwargame.com Official Dawn of War Website] *[http://forums.relicnews.com/forumdisplay.php?f=90 Official Dawn of War Forums] *Official Modding Forums *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War at MobyGames *Gamespot article *Official Dark Crusade website Category:2004 computer and video games Category:Real-time strategy computer games D Category:Windows games Category:THQ games da:Warhammer 40.000: Dawn of War de:Dawn of War fr:Dawn of War it:Warhammer 40.000: Dawn of War